


A Hidden Love

by Amity_BlightTOH128



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Luz Noceda, Forbidden Love, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Parent Camila Noceda, Lesbian Amity Blight, Love Confessions, Luz Noceda is a Good Girlfriend, Protective Amity Blight, Protective Eda Clawthorne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_BlightTOH128/pseuds/Amity_BlightTOH128
Summary: Amity's feelings grew stronger for Luz.. She is the only one Amity thinks about all the time. Amity is worried about what Luz will say and if her parents find out about her feelings for the Human girl. She has to do everything she can to keep her feelings a secret from her parents. How long can she keep her feelings  a secret from her parents?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. A special day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story.. Feel free to comment on what you think of it and what else I should add.

Amity's feelings have been growing stronger by the day for the human.. Luz is all she thinks about.. She really wants to ask her out but she is too afraid of Luz's reaction. 

Back at Blight Manor on a Monday morning. Amity is getting ready for school, She got her uniform on and got breakfast. 

Amity was in the bathroom looking in the Mirror..

"Today is the day I ask out Luz. I can do it" She said trying to motivate herself.

Emira walked in on Amity's motivation..

"Hey Mittens, you seem excited today.." Emira said with a smirk on her face.. The twins know about Amity's crush on Luz, It was so obvious to them. How Amity acts around Luz tells the whole story..

"Looking forward to seeing Luz are you?" 

Amity's eyes widen and then turned to Emira..

"It's okay Amity, Me and Edric know and we won't tell mom and dad about it, we promise." 

Amity came up to Emira..  
  
"How should I tell her? How should I tell her how I feel and ask her out?" Amity said with fear and confusion..  
  
"Amity, it's going to be okay..."  
  


Emira then walked up to Amity and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Me and Edric support you, no matter what."

Later Amity left Blight Manor to go to school..

On the way to school she was trying to figure out what to say to Luz..

"Hey Luz, would you like to go out with me?" 

"No, that's not good." She replied to herself..

She really hopes that Luz will say yes, but she want's it to sound perfect.

When Amity got to Hexside she was greeted by Willow and Gus.

"Gooood morning Amity" Gus said as he greeted her..

"Hey Amity." Willow said..

"Hey guys, so um. Where's Luz?" She asked..

"She isn't here yet, we checked in with her this morning, she slept in today so she is running late.

"O-oh, okay" Amity replied..

"Why do you ask?" Willow said with a smirk.. Willow has been catching onto Amity's feelings about Luz, she is so obvious, especially how she looks at Luz.

"Oh um! uhhh, no reason." Amity quickly replied with a slight blush on her face.

A half an hour passed, Amity was at her locker when she noticed Luz arriving... Her heart skipped a beat, she was breathless.. She said to herself that she was ready to take this big step, she was so scared.. As she walked up to her nervous more then ever.. Luz spotted her..

"Amity! how are you?" She asked..

"Oh, I am fine.."

"Luz, there is something I need to ask you." She said with a nervous look..

"Sure thing Amity, what's up?"

Amity was scared, she was sooooo nervous to tell her how she feels but then..

"Luz, for awhile now, I have been having feelings for you, especially after GROM, you are an amazing person, every life you touched has improved theirs, including mine.. So Luz, would you like to maybe go out sometime, you know? Like on a date?"  
  
  


"Amity, I-. I would love too!" Luz said in excitement.

"R-really?" Amity was in questioning..

"Heck ya!"


	2. The First date..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is getting ready for her first date with Luz, she is really nervous on how it will turn out. Luz on the other hand is really happy and extremely excited for what she has planned for Amity..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still new to making fanfics. Comments are always welcomed..

When Luz said yes to Amity.. Amity's heart skipped several beats.. She didn't believe what she said, she was so happy, happier then she was for a long time. Luz offered to take Amity out somewhere "special" and Amity agreed. Amity was thinking what she had planned for their first date, but whatever it was, it was going to be the best day ever, because she got to spend it with Luz..

  
As Amity got to class, she had to the biggest smile on her face

  
In class, all she was thinking about was the special date Luz offered to plan, she was curious what she was planning. 

  
She was day dreaming when the teacher called her out..

  
"Amity! Are you paying attention?" The Abominations Professor questioned her.

  
"Yes, Mr. Professor. I am." Amity said. She was lying of course. She didn't want to tell him that she wasn't paying attention in class because she is the top student.

  
Amity was doing her school work when the Lunch bell rang...

As Amity was walking to the Cafeteria, she heard a familiar yet dreadful voice.

"Hey Amity! You still hanging out with the Human the leader of that Loser Brigade?"

"Boscha, will you leave me alone?! I want nothing to do with you anymore. All you do is just be mean to people for fun. I am not like that anymore."

"Your serious aren't you? You actually like that human?" Boscha said.

"Just leave me alone Boscha." Amity said as she walked off and went into the Cafeteria.

As Amity went to go sit down, she noticed Willow and Gus and Luz sitting together.. Luz then noticed Amity and smiled and waved at her to sit with them..

As Amity sat down with the group. Luz smiled again..

"So Amity, are you ready for tonight?" Luz said with a smirk

Amity Blushed..

"Uh, um. Yeah." Amity said still blushing

Willow and Gus looked at each other in confusion then turned back too the two..

"What are you guys talking about?" Willow questioned..

Amity and Luz looked at each other with a smile..

"Well. Me and Amity are going on our. Um. First date tonight." Luz said a bit nervous on what her friends would think..

Willow and Gus were surprised.. 

"Congratulations!" Willow shouted..

"Wow, good for you!" Gus said..

"Thanks." Amity said with a smile growing on her face..

Under the bench in the cafeteria, Luz grabbed Amity's hand.. Amity then blushed really hard..

"Luz, so what time do you want to meet tonight?" Amity asked..

"Hmm. Maybe at 7:00" Luz replied..

"Sure!" 

As the school bell rang later on signifying the end of the day. Luz rushed home to plan everything out. Luz was very excited for tonight, she wanted to make it special for Amity. 

Luz slammed the door open in excitement..

Eda and King were home, when Luz slammed the door open, it startled them both..

"What the heck?!" Eda shouted..

King was so startled he fell of the chair he was standing on..

"Hey guys!"  
  
Luz shouted..

"Luz, what the heck? Why did you startle us like that?" Eda said..

"Oh, sorry." 

Luz noticed king on the ground when he fell. Luz picked up King...

"Sorry little guy." She said while hugging him tightly..

As Luz put King down, Eda came up to her..  
  
"So what's the big deal? Something special happening?" Eda Asked..

"Well... Amity asked me out and I said yes.. So tonight I am taking her somewhere special for our first date."

Eda's open widely. 

  
"Oh?" Eda was shocked.. She never thought the witch that use to be her enemy now became her lover.

"Is everything okay Eda?" Luz asked..

"Yeah it's fine. I just never thought you two would be, you know. A thing."

"Really?" Luz questioned..

"Yeah, she hated you awhile ago and now you guys are dating. Seems a bit odd, but good for you." Eda said with a smirk.

"Anyways, I got to get things prepared for tonight." Luz said with a smile..

As Luz was planning things out, Amity was really excited for the night when she got back to the Manor..

Amity was in her room getting ready for the night, trying to find something nice to wear and getting her makeup ready. Emira and Edric then came into the room.

"Hey Mittens, so what's with the big smile?" Edric asked

"Yeah Amity, what's up?" Emira asked.. 

Amity looked at them with the smile on her face and with a blush...

"Well..." Amity paused for a moment..

"Today. I asked out Luz and she said yes!" Amity shouted out in excitement. 

Edric and Emira looked at her each other then turned back to Amity..  
  
  


They were shocked of the courage Amity had to ask Luz out..

Emira shouted in excitement..

"YAY! Congrats Amity!" As she ran and hugged her little sister..

"Good job Mittens, were proud of you." Edric said..

Emira was so excited to help Amity prepare for her first date..

"So Amity, when's the first date?" Emira asked..

"Tonight, Luz has something special planned and I am excited for it." 

"That's sweet." Emira said..

"Do you need some help preparing?" Emira asked..

"That would be nice, thanks Emira."

Hours went by. Emira just finished helping Amity get ready for the night..

"And. Done!" Emira shouted..

"Amity was in a purple dress..

Amity was nervous about the night, her mind was rushing. 

"Emira, I'm not sure if I can do this." Amity said nervously...

"Amity, you are going to be fine, it's going to be okay." Emira said to help relax her.

Emira and Edric walked Amity to the Owl House. 

Amity stepped up to the door and hooty greeted her..

"WHY HELLO! AMITY!" Hooty shoouted..

"Don't touch me." she shouted..

Eda then answered the door.

"Scram Hooty."  
  
"OKAY!" Hooty then retreated into the door of the Owl House

  
"Oh, you must be here for Luz." Eda said..

Amity nodded at Eda.. She was still nervous about the night..

Eda pointed Amity to the couch to sit..

"Luz will be done in a bit, she is finishing something."

Amity sat down on the couch.

Minutes later, Luz came down.

"Amity!" Luz said in excitement..

Luz rushed down the stairs..

"How do I look?" Luz asked..

Amity was stunned on how Luz looked.. She was wearing a nice blue dress..

"You uh. um. Look great." Amity said nervously. 

Amity's face was tomato red. 

Luz then looked at Amity's outfit.

"Amity. You look gorgeous."   
  
  


Amity was standing there in a massive blush. She thought she would never hear Luz say that to her.

"So, are you ready Amity?" Luz asked..

"Y-yeah." Amity said.

Eda chimed in..

"You kids be safe tonight"

"Don't worry Eda, we will." Luz said.

Luz and Amity then walked out the door for their date...

Luz then started to grab Amity's hand. Amity's face turned really red.. Then she looked at Luz who was also blushing.

"So Luz, where are we going?" Amity asked..

"Well, we are going to a special spot of mine, it's a place where I go to think and relax and I hoped one day I can go there with someone special." She said as she turned to Amity..

Amity was stunned of what Luz said..

"Luz, that's very sweet of you." Amity's heart skipped a beat.. She never heard such sweet words from anyone before.

They arrived at Luz's special place..

They sat down.

"Amity, for sometime, I have been having feelings for you too. When you asked me out, I was so happy. Every time I am with you, I am so happy." 

Amity was speechless. She never heard such kind words before..

"Luz, I-um. I don't know what to say." Amity's face lit up in a blush.

"Amity, eres la plaga de mi vida. Eres todo lo que pienso. Te quiero." Luz said softly..

"Luz, what did you say?" Amity asked..  
  
"Amity, you are the Blight of my life. You are all I think about. I love you"

Amity was stunned..

"Luz. I- I love you too." Amity said..

Then they stared at each other under the night sky with the moon glowing on them. 

Then started to get closer to each other. Then, there mouths touched and start to kiss..

Amity was scared at first, but then she just relaxed and just let it happen..

Their faces lit up. It was a magical night for both of them..

Hours went by of talking and laughing.. They decided to call it a night and head back.. Amity walked with Luz back to the Owl House and Amity walked back to the Manor.

When Luz got back to the Owl House she was greeted by Eda..

"Hey kid, so how was it?" Eda asked..

Luz stared at Eda..

"It was. Magical." Luz said..

"It was that good huh?" Eda asked..

"Yeah it was."

Luz then head up to her room..

  
When Amity got back to Blight Manor, she was greeted by the Twins..

"Sooooooo.. How did it go?" They both asked...

Amity looked at them..


End file.
